Emotions Bluh
by Cammie-Strone
Summary: Post-Game; Karkat gets jealous over the time Terezi spends playing in Can Town with Dave and she comforts him. Rated T for the language


**So this is something I wrote originally from tumblr. It's based post-Game and Terezi and Karkat are matesprits. Someone requested this kind of drabble, so enjoy :)**

* * *

It was always him, wasn't it? Mr. Fucking-Do-No-Wrong. Ha! What a load of shit _that _was! Dave fucking Strider was one of the worst people to ever exist on the new fucking planet ever! He had shades- big deal! He could control time- whoop-dee-fucking-do! God, sometimes Karkat wondered how he lasted this long without strangling that damn Knight with his own cape half the time... He also wondered how the hell that bulge-licking mucus-filled asshole managed to sway everyone to his supposed 'cool kid' charms.

Everyone, in fact, including Karkat's own fucking matesprit, it seemed!

"No, no! That can goes over there! That structure needs to be more secure, otherwise the entire city might collapse into oblivion!" Terezi was exclaiming, waving a clawed finger toward some area of her and Dave's Can Town that Karkat couldn't bother himself to pay any attention to. Dave mumbled something but complied to the Libra's demand, placing the metal container where she had been ranting about. The mutant-blood troll continued sitting at the computer in silence, listening to the two chattering on happily and carefree with one another.

For some reason, this only made Karkat's bloodpusher sink lower in his chest, rather than infuriate him like it would on a normal day. After only a few more minutes of the grating words going through his listening holes, he couldn't take any more and he shoved away from his husktop, not even bothering to answer Terezi as she called out to him, trying to figure out what was wrong with him all of a sudden.

But it _wasn't _all of a sudden. He'd been feeling low and self-loathing since the beginning of the new world. He was almost a hundred percent certain that he and Terezi were in a matespritship, despite their interactions with one another. They still fought and bantered together, but underneath it all was flushed feelings. Or so he had thought. Well, he knew his own feelings for the blind troll was indeed flushed, unlike years ago when he had actually thought about trying to get her in _all _his quadrants. But she didn't seem to act the same way. Sure, they've cuddled plenty of times and even did more than that, but unlike him, Terezi didn't really speak her feelings for him. Karkat knew for a fact that she wasn't shy or anything of that stupid sort.

God, he just wished he understood why she always chose that ass Strider over her own fucking matesprit.

Karkat closed the door to his respiteblock, harder than he meant to, and sat at his desk, fangs worrying at his lip in deep thought. Was he doing something wrong as her matesprit? Like hell he'd really know, since he'd never been in this position before! But he was sure he was, as he'd been treating the Libra the way he'd seen in all of his romcoms, minus the cliche misunderstanding scenes. Sure, he only did it behind closed doors, being all sweet and caring and shit, but that couldn't be it, could it? Terezi wouldn't fucking ignore him this way just because of something dumb like that. Would she?

Shit, Karkat just didn't know! It was eating at him and he couldn't do anything but wallow in his self-pity. Why couldn't she just see how shitty of a human Strider really was and return to her matesprit? Was that really too much to ask for?

Shit.

~.~.~.

"Yo, you sure Vantas is gonna be okay? Not that I care or anythin'; just figured I might as well try to keep the peace 'round here for everyone's sake."

Terezi waved a hand nonchalantly around, not once faltering in her chalk drawing on the floor with a wide grin. "Oh, yeah, he's fine! He just likes to sulk about crap sometimes," she told the blond reassuringly. "Mr. Cherry will be out of his respiteblock in an hour or two and then he'll be back on your ass over something stupid like always."

Her burnt-red eyes were focused on the drawing she was making, but she could just feel Dave's unconvinced, silent red eyes on her behind his black shades. He didn't say anything and after a minute, just returned to his own shitty chalk picture, only giving a slight shrug as he did.

But despite her own words, Terezi was in fact worried; a half hour or so later, she excused herself from what she and Dave were doing and went to Karkat's room, not even bothering to knock as she just opened the door and walked in. Taking a deep sniff, she noticed Karkat sitting at his desk, back turned to her and silent as hell. Shutting the door behind her, the aspiring legislacerator went to his side, leaning against the desk and crossing her arms.

"What crawled up your ass and died, Nubby?" she asked him, tone light, grinning. Karkat just grunted, turning his face from her. "Oh c'mon! Is it nothing you can't tell your own lover, Vantas? You know I don't judge- unless we're in court, of course!" She gave a cackle, a sound the Cancer acted like he hated it, but she knew he liked it secretly.

"Why don't you go make Strider your fucking matesprit again?" he spat, sounding bitter and just a bit downcast. Terezi frowned and raised a brow, confused. "You two certainly act more chummy and close than me and you lately, huh? Fuck, here I thought I had at least one thing going right for me... Strider fucking sucks, okay? That's all there is to it."

"Whoa, hold on there. Who said anything about me and Mr. Cool-Kid being close? Damn, Vantas. We just play around with Can Town and drawing each other all day. How the fuck does that equate to me and him being matesprits? God, this is just like you, over reacting over the stupidest things." Terezi let out a slight scoff; Karkat growled softly and turned his burning eyes toward her.

"This isn't stupid, Terezi!" he snapped at her irritably, "I already had to deal with seeing you and Strider fucking sharing red teases with each other when you were with him before! And just when I thought I had you for myself for the first time since I realized I was completely fucking flushed for you, I have to hear and see it again?! God, I just want to know that you're not just yanking my god damn leash or whatever the hell the flesh monkeys' expression fucking is." His voice lowered and eventually trailed off and the male sighed deeply, running his hand through his mussed up black hair, turning away from Terezi again. "Look, I just want to be alone right now, okay? So just... just go, would you?" he muttered, completely hurt and obviously berating himself for how stupid he could be when it came to Terezi and Dave.

The Libra didn't move from her position, however, and it was only after a long minute that she finally made a move. Without a word, she straightened and twirled Karkat's swivel chair so he was facing her again, and looked down at him with a slight frown, brows furrowed in concentrated thought. He said nothing to her; only waited for her to make a sound or move. Terezi kept a hand on the back of his chair, and then finally leaned down to him, closing the gap between them until she was kissing him softly.

It wasn't the usual kind they shared late at night in bed; it was a light, gentle and caring. Not to say they hadn't had kisses this way before, of course. Karkat just hadn't felt so much adoration from her in this way before and it was simply stunning. Before he knew it, he had his hands on her waist and she had a leg fitted perfectly between both of his, hands cupping his face lightly. He tightened his hold on her and soon, they were chest to chest, the kiss over and just holding one another.

"You will always be my matesprit, Vantas," Terezi murmured into the Cancer's ear, arms wrapping around his neck firmly. Karkat closed his eyes and buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent that was Terezi; chalk dust and oddly, cherries. "I have no interest in having Strider in my red quadrant any more. I tried that; it obviously didn't work out. I'm entirely flushed for you and you alone. Don't ever fucking forget that, alright, Mr. Nubby Horns?"

Karkat only held onto her even more, if that was even possible, burying his face against her more as he managed a tiny nod, knowing his cheeks were flushing light red from how sheer relief at her words.

"Yeah. Alright," he whispered, never wanting to let her go.


End file.
